thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Liar Shproud
Backstory: Human nature is a peculiar thing. While most animals act and rely on instinct alone, humans are different. We developed something not many other animals have: Free Will. We can make choices and have extreme cognitive ability. We can choose to act on want or to deny it. While a deer might grow hungry and search for food, a Human might grow hungry, but put off eating until their dinner date. Not to say animals don't have thought or emotion. Humans have simply developed their ability best. Including one not many animals have: The ability to lie. Diane's screams echoed through the hallways of the hospital. Her second child was being born, and it was not any better than the first. She had refused the painkillers and insisted on a "Natural" birth since she didn't want to be stoned when she met her child for the first time. This is ironic due to her addiction to Morphling. Her husband, Phillip stood beside her, squeezing her hand to keep her mind from the pain. The operating doctor, Dr. Gordon, had been their family doctor for 6 years now and had delivered their first child. He was nothing short of comforting for Diane. "Push Diane. I know it hurts, but we need to speed this thing up." Dr. Gordon pressed. "I know, I know." Diane let out in between rapid breaths. "Deep breaths Diane." Phillip reminded. The cycle repeated as such for 15 minutes until the child was born. Dr. Gordon noticed something right away about the child. Before Diane or Phillip could meet their child, Dr. Gordon was out of the room with the newborn in his arms. Phillip attempted to give chase, but Diane held him back with her groans of agony. Phillip was a patient man, but after thirty minutes with no new info from the doctor, he began to panic. Almost as if by sheer will, Dr. Gordon entered the operating room once more. Before he had the chance to speak, Diane cut in. "Is he alive? Where is my baby?!" She asked, voice shaking. "Yes Mrs. Shproud. Your boy is alive. "Oh thank god..." Phillip breathed deeply, but was cut short as he noticed the doctors gaze. "Mrs. Shproud, have you been injected with Morphling over 3 times during your pregnancy?" The doctor questioned. He knew the answer. He had helped her fight the addiction since her first child. "What? You know I..." Diane faded out, realizing what this meant. She looked at the doctor, expecting him to tell her that her baby would die in the next two weeks. "As I said..." The doctor began. "...Your baby is alive. However, there is a problem. He is healthy, all his vitals are normal, but there is an irregularity. As I examined the child, I couldn't be sure. But once a full check was complete, there is no denying it. Your child, although his eyes are fully formed, is missing his Pupils. We are unsure if he will ever be able to see." Diane broke into tears. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Horrorpony11's Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Unfinished